A Dying Wish
by AiShadow
Summary: Everyone has a dying wish that they will like to have granted. What if that wish could be granted with the simple words: Your wish is my command. Rated cause of later chapters. Pairing: Hina/Gaa/Sasu Side: Naru/Ita/Kyu
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters

* * *

Hinata sighed and looked anywhere but her master. She knew if she looked at him, he would read her mind and find out about what was going on.

"Hinata…look at me." She winced at the order and looked at him shyly. Her master was the most powerful demon alive. "Hinata, don't make me search your mind for the information. Just tell me." Hinata gulped and bowed her head in defeat.

"They've left the grounds to go exploring the human world. I tried stopping them but they simply ignored me and pushed past me like normally." Hinata said and her master sighed.

"My sons are going to be the death of me. I'm sending you to keep an eye on them. I want you, three, back before morning." Her master said and Hinata's head shot up and stared wide eyed at him. "I trust you more then I trust that old maid that I've had forever. You earned my trust when you walked in and started taking care of my sons without any order."

"Hai, master, I'll be back before sunrise with the two." She said with a brilliant smile that he had never seen before. He waved his hand dismissing her and she left going to change.

"Naruto, what are you going to do about your condition? You have less than a week left." Someone said once Hinata exited. Naruto chuckled and coughed slightly.

"Kyuubi, I have it under control. Hinata won my trust at first sight and I can trust her with what's happening. I think she has already figured it out but is waiting for me to say something." Naruto said and coughed again. "Sasuke and Gaara are her children in a way. She was two when they were born and she took care of them like they were own. But I can tell that she's starting to see them as actual guys now, guys as in regular teenage boys."

"Come on, we'll discuss this in the morning. Right now you need some rest." Kyuubi said helping his brother up. "Tell me if you want me to call Hinata back early. I know how you like her laying next to you while you sleep." Naruto mumbled something in his brother neck and Kyuubi sighed. Naruto was already asleep.

* * *

Hinata appeared in the human world in an alley. She sighed and started walking out the alley. Many guys on the street stopped and stared at her as she walked. She knew they were looking at her figure and beautiful looks.

She had on a pair of dark purple short shorts with black binding around her chest. The coat she had on covering her shoulders closed around her neck and flared open. Her shoes were black ankle boots with a four inch heel.

As she walked, she knew she had eyes on her. She hadn't realized that she was following her master's sons scents until she walked right pass them. She wasn't sure why they were staring but they had a group of girls around them. She shrugged and kept right on walking not really sure where she wanted to go but she knew her pups would be following after her like lost little pups. She spotted an ice cream shop and decided that was what she wanted.

'That's not Hina-chan, is it?' One of the boys asked mentally as they stared after her.

'Sasuke, I'm not sure. But she looked like our Nata. From the wondering expression to the perfect body, it all screams Hinata.' The other one said ignoring the babbling pink hair girl.

'Gaara, that has to be her, even if I'm not sure if it is her. Cause our Hinata is too shy to show her body in tight clothing much less put on something that short.' Sasuke said batting the hand away from trying to touch him.

'Let's find out if it's really her.' Gaara said starting to walk after Hinata. Sasuke followed after him along with the group of girls. They entered the ice cream shop and spotted Hinata seating down at the counter waiting for her order.

Hinata smiled as the bell on the door rung. She felt her boys approach and sniff the air around her. She purposely changed her scent and they stepped away in defeat. Then she allowed her scent to slowly change, her boys stopped and stepped back towards her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO SASUKE-KUN AND GAARA-KUN, YOU BITCH!" The girl with pink hair yelled and Hinata winced.

"If you must know, my sons thought I was someone else. Now they're sure it's me." Hinata said rubbing Sasuke and Gaara's ears. Hinata already didn't like the pink haired banshee. The girls and other customers in the stored gapped at her and her boys.

"You barely look like you're eighteen." The owner said and Hinata shrugged because that was her actual age. "And they look around seventeen." Once again the owner was right, her boys just turned seventeen not even a month ago. The owner gave her what she order and she hopped down and headed for the door. "When you're finished, you know where to find me." She called as she left the store.

Sasuke nearly whimpered when the door closed behind her. Earlier he had ignored her when she tried stopping them from leaving but now he felt horrible for doing it. He knew, to them, her scent was their world and if anything happens to her it would be their fault.

Hinata walked down the street licking her ice cream cone. She knew guys were staring at her as she walked but she ignored them until one of them came up to talk to her. She looked at him blankly taking in his appearance. He was tall, had brown hair and eyes, to red markings on his cheeks and a large but cute pup next to him.

"Hi…" He said and she looked at him and nodded her head. "Name Kiba and this is Akamaru." He said and she looked at the dog. She could tell he hated being used by his master but still loved him to death.

"You know he hates the way you use him to get girls. Think about his feelings for once instead of what's in your pants." Hinata said rubbing Akamaru's head then walking around Kiba and continuing her way to the park.

Akamaru trotted after her leaving his master behind shocked. He barked once, letting his master know he would be back later. Akamaru walked alongside Hinata as she licked her ice cream.

Sasuke and Gaara saw the little incident and chuckled. Their Hinata was a heartbreaker even when she isn't trying. That's why she belonged to them and only them. They knew she was committed to them even though she doesn't realize it. They continued after Hinata watching her as she walked with the boy's dog.

Hinata entered the park and sat on a bench. She allowed her mind to wonder before she realized Kyuubi was calling her. She sighed because she knew her master wanted her to sleep next to him. She looked at Akamaru and petted his head.

"Sorry, I have to go. But I will be back and wanting a pup from you. Now off you go to your master." She said and he rubbed her leg then ran off. Sasuke and Gaara walked out and watched her be called back. "I want you home before morning." She said before leaving.

They knew she was serious because they knew it was an order from their father. They looked at each other and decided it was time to leave. As they arrived they noticed Hinata walking out of her chambers in her silk pajamas.

"Father wants you to sleep with him again?" Sasuke asked and she nodded. He knew his father hated sleeping in that big room by himself so he would either walk to their room or have Hinata sleep with him. They watched as she walked into their father's chambers and close the door softly behind her. They went to their own chambers and went to sleep.

"Master…" She called softly next to the bed and one of his tails wrapped around her and pulled her in bed. She squeaked and giggled when he curled into her body then pulled away quickly with his nose scrunched up.

"You smell like dog." Hinata giggled at her master face. "What did you do while you were there?" He asked and she looked at him.

"Let's see…I ate ice cream, some guy tried hitting on me, some pink haired banshee thought I was doing something to your sons because they kept sniffing me. Then I sat in the park with Akamaru, the guy that was trying to hit on me dog. And he was practically curled around my legs." Hinata said and Naruto growled and curled around her.

Naruto didn't share when it came to his Hinata. He was the only one allowed to curl around her. He loved her like a father loves his daughter and that's exactly what she was to him.

Hinata soothed her master's ears down and hummed a soft lullaby. Naruto sighed and curled tighter against her, slowly drifting to sleep.

"Hinata…in the morning I need to talk to you." Naruto said and Hinata nodded drifting off with her master. They slept peacefully throughout the night with little disturbance.

* * *

So what did you think? It's my first story so go easy on me. Reviews are welcomed good and bad.

Je ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimed: Unfortunately i do not own Naruto.

* * *

Naruto awoke first and gently rubbed Hinata's head. Hinata was so much like his mate. His mate was male but he and Hinata both did the same thing when Naruto rubbed their heads. Naruto missed his mate but they would be together soon. You see Naruto's mate was Uchiha Itachi. He had long black hair, red eyes and a lean body. The day he gave birth to Sasuke and Gaara was the day that he died.

Naruto knew Itachi's body wasn't built to bear twins but he made it through the nine months without much trouble. But when his water broke and they put him on the table, Naruto knew he wasn't going to survive.

Flashback no Jutsu:

"Naruto, please don't do anything stupid once this is finished." Itachi whispered as the doctors worked on him. "You know that I'm not going to survive. So I want you to take good care of our sons."

"Love, I wasn't going to do anything. I'm going to take care of them until it's time for me to join you." Naruto said and rubbed his cheek against Itachi's. "I want you to meet someone first." He stood and walked into the hallway then came back with a little girl with short purple hair and pale lavender eyes and she looked barely two years old. "Love this is Hinata Hyuga. Hinata this is my mate."

Itachi looked at his husband then the little girl. He had to say, she was beautiful for her age. He motioned her over softly and she took shy steps toward him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Hinata." He said and she smiled brightly.

"It's nice to meet you too." She said softly and Itachi smiled. He already decided he liked her.

"Can you promise me something Hinata?" Itachi asked and she nodded. "Promise to take care of my husband and sons." She nodded and Itachi smiled. "Then you're forever in my debt."

"No, master, I'm here to take care of them. Even in your condition, I know I have to take care of you until the end. I'm here to make your dying wish come true." Hinata said and Itachi blinked and looked at his husband, he looked as surprised as he did.

"Do I get any wish I want?" Hinata nodded. "Well my wish is for you to take care of my family." He said and she bowed.

"Your wish is my command." Hinata said and Itachi looked surprised. Hinata straightened and turned towards her master. "I would like you to exit for a minute." She said and a stunned Naruto left.

Kai: Release Flashback no Jutsu:

He didn't know what they discussed but whatever it was, it had a smile on his mate's face and had his eyes bright again. Naruto smiled when Hinata started to stir from her sleep.

Hinata sat up groggy and stretched and rubbed her eyes. She yawned covering her mouth before falling back against the pillows. Naruto chuckled and Hinata blinked.

"My little Nata has awakened." Hinata blushed and looked at the ceiling. "Now Nata how much do you know about what's going on with me?"

"Not much master, I just know you're dying from that wound you got that had an incurable poison in it." She said and Naruto nodded.

"I don't have much time left before I die." He said and Hinata pinned him to the bed and let her long hair become a curtain between their little world and reality.

"What were you thinking? Why tell me just now when you could have told me earlier?" Hinata growled and Naruto looked at her in surprise. Hinata has never acted like this before.

"I know you're mad but please realize that I wanted to wait and see something. You're my sons everything, if you haven't realized. After what you told me yesterday, I realized they have laid claim over you." Naruto said softly and Hinata blinked. "They claimed you as their mate."

"But…" Naruto quieted her and waited to make sure she was listening.

"You remember what you told my mate that day in the hospital. You were here to make his dying wish come true." Hinata nodded and Naruto continued. "Are you here to grant my dying wish?" She nodded without hesitation.

"What is, my master's, dying wish?"

"My dying wish is that when they turn eighteen, you marry into the family as their mate. If you come into any trouble with the council marrying the three of you, my permission is inside your head." Naruto said and she looked at him confused. "I'm going to tell you my will and everything that's in it. If anyone tries to change the written one you will always have the original one." Naruto said and she nodded.

"Your wish is my command." She said bowing her head and biting him in between the junction of his neck and shoulder.

Naruto gasped and closed his eyes taking in everything around him and everything that was being showed to him. He now knew why his mate died like that. Hinata had showed him the future and he was satisfied with the results. Hinata pulled away and closed the wound with one lick.

"Your wish has been granted." Hinata said snapping her master out of his trance. Naruto looked at her with glazed eyes. "Master, that's how far the future is right now. When I showed your mate, we saw seventeen years ahead. I knew you were going to die, and I know it's going to be on your birthday."

"Do you know who poisoned me?" Naruto asked and Hinata looked at him.

"I'm sorry master but I think he should be the one to tell you." Hinata said rolling off her master and waited for him to dismiss her, when he didn't she looked at him. "He won't speak to you unless I am out of the room." She said and he waved his hand dismissing her. She left closing the door softly behind her then checking on her boys.

Kyuubi stepped out of the shadows and hugged his brother tightly. Naruto gasped and stared wide eyed at the wall.

"I'm so sorry Naruto." Kyuubi said and Naruto pushed him away.

"Kyuubi?" Naruto asked wryly, as much as he didn't want to believe that it was his brother, it was proof.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I did it but I regretted it every single day." Kyuubi said and looked down. "I didn't want to hurt you much less kill you."

"Why?" Naruto asked and Kyuubi looked away ashamed of himself.

"Because I love you, you have no idea how much it hurt to know that you were still a love sick puppy over Itachi." Kyuubi said speaking Itachi's name with softness. "The day you got poisoned I was venting out my anger, sorrow, everything. I was in the woods throwing weapons and one missed its target and ended up hitting you even though you were two miles away." Kyuubi said and Naruto stared at his brother.

Naruto blinked and smiled softly. Now he knew why his brother was always in the shadows. The further he stayed away from him the less pain he would feel. He could tell his brother was in pain right now, both physical and emotional.

"Kyuubi, go away for a little while." Naruto said and Kyuubi blinked and disappeared into the shadows. "Hinata…" He said softly and Hinata walked through the door closing it softly.

"Yes, master." She asked bowing. Naruto waved her over to sit on the bed with him.

'What else happens?' He asked and she looked at him.

'That day in the hospital, my mistress gave you permission to do what you feel is right. He wouldn't hold anything against you.' She said and Naruto smiled. 'You know he has spent every day taking care of you as part of his apology. He's done everything he has just to please you.' Naruto waved his hand dismissing her. Hinata left with a smile.

"Kyuubi, you can come back now." Naruto said and Kyuubi stepped out of the shadows with his head down. "Kyuubi, don't blame yourself. It was an accident. I forgive you even if it was an accident." Naruto said holding his arms open and Kyuubi jumped in them.

"Naruto, you don't hate me do you?" Kyuubi asked and Naruto looked at him.

"No but I do love you." Naruto said and his brother looked at him with wide eyes. "You may think I'm joking but I just realized that you have done everything just to please me but what pleased me the most is seeing you." Naruto said leaning down and catching his brother's lips. Kyuubi was too shocked to respond.

Naruto pulled away licking Kyuubi's lips and holding him close. "Kyuubi…you need to respond or this will never work." Naruto said against his lips and before he knew it he was being straddled by Kyuubi and kissing him fiercely.

* * *

Well i hope you liked it. Please R&R!

Je ne


End file.
